


i am more land than water

by bell (bellaboo)



Category: The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5480636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellaboo/pseuds/bell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She loves dancing with Erik most of all. There is a rhythm of the knees, a flirtation of the hips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i am more land than water

She knows why he brought her here, knows what he wants from her. She feigns innocence, letting her eyes light up with genuine happiness, and she drags him into the middle of the dance floor. Her legs are uncultivated still, unreliable for complicated steps or styles. Yet she loves dancing. And she loves dancing with Erik most of all. There is a rhythm of the knees, a flirtation of the hips.

He plays along. Direct commands are unlike him, he will not force it on her. Besides, he too enjoys dancing. Lifting her by the waist, he hoists her into the air, and she squeals, squeals louder when he twirls her about in a circle. He is not like her, slippery and wavery; he is firm on his feet, steady in his strength. He is rock, and though she wishes otherwise, she is the water that crashes against him.

He lets her down, gently, and for all the thrill of being air-born, she is relieved to have firm ground beneath her feet. Up on the stage people are singing, and though she is welcome to join them and let Erik hear what he so craves to hear, she stays on the dance floor. Better learn the melody of the feet.


End file.
